


The One Where Lucifer Encounters an Old Friend

by images_words



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Army buddies, Bisexual John, Bisexual John Constantine, Bisexual Male Character, British Army, British Military, British Slang, Bromance, Canon Bisexual Character, Chloe Is Out Of The Loop, Cigarettes, Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ex-Military John Constantine, Ex-Military Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends Episode Title, Human Amenadiel, Human Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, I Finally Learned How To Tag Though, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, John Makes Out With Everyone, Light Angst, Lucifer and Constantine are Old Army Buddies, Lux (Lucifer TV), Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Protective Chloe Decker, Trenchcoats, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: Or: All My Titles are Either Dream Theater Songs or Friends Episodes and I'm Okay With ThatChloe and Lucifer are at Lux, thinking over a case, when an old friend of Lucifer's shows up. Pretty soon, they realize that this case is a bit closer to home than they'd thought.





	1. Chapter 1

"So, what do you think of the husband? He didn't seem suspicious to me, he looked genuinely concerned, but he could be faking, if-"  
"Lucifer!"  
Lucifer smiled. "Just a moment, Detective." He stood up. "Well, if it isn't John Constantine. You haven't changed a bit."  
"I could say the same for you," John replied. He spoke with a thick Liverpool accent.  
Lucifer smiled and embraced the other man. "How long has it been, ten years?"  
"That sounds about right." John caught sight of Chloe. "Well, hello, love."  
"Back off, she's taken," Lucifer said with a laugh.  
"She's also very confused," Chloe interjected. "How do you two know each other?"  
"Oh, Lucifer and I go way back. All the way back to our army days, actually."  
"Oh?" Chloe raised an eyebrow at Lucifer. "I didn't know you were in the army."  
"Yes, well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me, Detective."  
"Still... you're telling me that the US army let in a man named Lucifer Morningstar?"  
"Well... not exactly..."  
"We were in the British army," John clarified.  
Chloe was tempted to say something, but she didn't, instead filing this information away for future use. She couldn't help but wonder if Lucifer still had his uniform.

 

***

 

Chloe Decker walked into her office to see the man from last night sitting in her chair. "John, what are you doing here?!"  
"Oh, hello, love." He lit a cigarette.  
"Put that out!"  
"Alright, alright." To Chloe's horror and fascination, he stamped the cigarette out against his own hand without even flinching. "Better?"  
"Uh... yeah... Lucifer!"  
"Yes, Detective?"  
"Lucifer, it's hard enough to deal with one of you. Get this... cocky blonde masochist... out of here."  
"He wants to help," Lucifer replied, giving her a the 'pretty please' look that she couldn't resist. She sighed.  
"Fine. But he better not get in the way."  
"Wouldn't dream of it, love."  



	2. Chapter 2

"Why are we up so bloody early?" John grumbled.  
"Well, _we_ are up because someone found another body," Chloe replied. " _You_ do not have to be here."  
"Sure I do. Always wanted to solve a murder."  
Chloe rolled her eyes, but kept walking. Lucifer walked beside them, being uncharacteristically silent. They were going to meet Pierce, Dan and Ella at the crime scene.  
Once they got there, Lucifer did what he always did and made a beeline for the body. He always seemed to get a strange sense of glee when he observed the body for the first time. The others, namely Pierce, often voiced their concern about this, but Chloe knew that he was just excited to be working the case. There was nothing Lucifer loved more than seeing a killer get what they deserved.  
But this time, there was no smile on his face, no twinkle in his eye, no rush to put on gloves so he could get down to business. The color drained from his face, and he ran off into the woods. Chloe started to go after him, but Ella beat her to it, and she decided that it was probably best if only one person followed him. She knew Lucifer, and she knew he didn't like too many people fussing over him.

 

***

 

It didn't take long for Ella to find Lucifer. He was on his hands and knees, crying and vomiting. Ella's heart broke for him. She knelt down beside him, gently rubbing his back. It felt like forever before he was able to sit up. Ella smiled sadly.   
"Hey there, buddy."  
"Miss Lopez... I-I'm sorry you had to see me like this..."  
"Don't apologize, Lucifer. Never apologize for breaking down. It happens to everyone."  
"Not to me!"  
Ella sighed. "Lucifer, why are you so upset?"  
"I-I knew him... I served with him. And with the first victim, but I didn't know her well.... but Michael, he was like a brother to me... we lost contact after leaving the army, but I never cared for him any less."  
"Well, then that's why this happened! He was your friend, Lucifer. No, your brother. And he's the second person you served with to turn up dead. You're scared and upset. It's perfectly normal."  
Lucifer blinked back tears. "What if I'm next?" His voice was shaky. "What if John's next?"  
"Come here, bud." She pulled him into a hug. "We're not gonna let that happen. We're gonna find out who's doing this and put a stop to it. We will find justice for your brother."


End file.
